plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Primal Rafflesia
Primal Rafflesia (原始大王花; pinyin: yuánshǐ dàwáng huā) is a plant from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He was added in the 2.0 update. Primal Rafflesia lobs balls at the zombies then creates a puddle that slows down zombies (similar to Sap-fling). Ten of Primal Rafflesia's Puzzle Pieces can be obtained by purchasing ¥168 worth of in-game items. 30 of Primal Rafflesia's Puzzle Pieces can be obtained if ¥298 is spent, and 60 Puzzle Pieces if ¥398 is spent. Origins Like his more modern counterpart, Primal Rafflesia is based on ''Rafflesia arnoldi''. His costume references how the Chinese word for "Rafflesia", 大王花, translates literally as "King Flower". Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Primal Rafflesia lobs 5 venom balls at the random zombies. Costumed Primal Rafflesia will now lob purple venom balls, which do more damage. Level upgrades Strategies Use Primal Rafflesia at the back lines for maximum advantage as it can provide slowing and decent damage at a reasonable rate. Combine this with some melee plants (e.g. Guerrequila, Zorrose) and you will have a decent combo. Make sure to protect him well with other attacking plants and defensive plants like Primal Wall-nut, as he is quite expensive. Otherwise, using Intensive Carrot would be a good idea if you do manage to get him eaten. Gallery PRSPWithSunCost.jpg|Seed packet Primal Raflessia Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Primal Rafflesia Attacking.jpg|Attacking Venom Puddle.jpg|Primal Rafflesia's venom puddle Primal Rafflesia PF.jpg|Plant Food effect 1481046791222.png|HD Primal Rafflesia PROnThePowerTile.jpg|Primal Rafflesia on Power Tile Dancing PR.jpg|Dancing Icy Venom Ball.jpg|Projectile at level 2 Icy Puddle.jpg|Venom puddle at level 2 Primal_Rafflesia_On_Promotial_Image.PNG 24395435394.PNG Primal Rafflesia and Rafflesia.PNG|Primal Rafflesia next to its ice age version PrimalRafflesiaGhost.jpg|Grayed-out Primal Rafflesia Imitater Primal Rafflesia SP.jpg|Imitater seed packet Costumed Primal Rafflesia PP on the Store.jpg|Primal Rafflesia's costumed Puzzle Piece in the Penny's Store Primal Rafflesia Legendary Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Primal Rafflesia Costume Puzzle Piece.png |Costume Puzzle Piece Trivia *Unlike his normal variant, his projectile is lobbed and can only harm one zombie at a time. *In the teaser, the Primal Rafflesia's seed packet is green (uncommon). *This is the only primal plant that does not have its modern version found in Player's House. **Moreover, this is the only primal plant that has a different ability from it's common version. *His old Almanac entry was a play on the phrase "搞个毛啦!" (what the fuck!) as 毛 also means fur, referencing on how he has lots of fur being a primal plant. **Primal Rafflesia used to have the shortest Almanac entry description of any plant within the main installments, being only five words in length. **In addition, he had the third-shortest Almanac entry of any plant or zombie within the main-series installments, losing out only to Zombie Chicken and Ice Weasel's one-word long descriptions and Wild West Gargantuar's two-word long description. *His mouth resembles that of a leech. **He, Chomper and Witch Hazel are the only plants don't have eyes. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Slowing plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Area-of-effect plants